Twisted Love
by Diesty-chan
Summary: Well its official this ia a B/G fic with a little T/P too towards the end!! Chapter 12 is up at now! Mirai Trunks has came back to help everyone and does he? Does he hold the only thing that can stop Mirai Marron?....plz r+r!!
1. Default Chapter

(Disclaimer: yes it's true **hangs head in shame** I don't own any of the dbz/gt characters…*sniff*)

Chapter 1: Painful Memories

She stormed up the stairs to her room, leaving her mother with a puzzled look on her face. She punched the door open. She threw her ruck-sack on the floor. She walked over to her desk and grabbed the photo frame containing a photo. Her eyes glared at the young man in the photo.

He had his arms around her neck and his chin resting on her shoulder. Her hands were placed on his arms. They both were smiling.

She closed her eyes, when she opened them they had turned green and her hair was blonde. She grinded her teeth, her eyes revealing anger. She then threw the photo at a wall. It smashed into pieces as contact was made with the wall.

She breathed in deeply feeling the hurt and upset in her body. She was so angry and hurt, but no-one could know how much her hurt her. Why was he being like that? Why did she care? She was just so angry, she wanted to hit him. Hit him so much that she would hurt him badly. She wanted him to know how much she was hurting because of him.

The tears welled up in her eyes. She then threw herself on her bed, hiding her face in the pillow. She then let herself go. She burst into a flood of tears. Her blonde hair returned to normal. Her whole body shuck as tears fell from her closed eyes onto the pillow.

After she felt she could cry anymore, she calmed herself down. She sat up and wiped the water from her eyes and cheeks. She walked over to where she'd threw the photo. She lowered herself and looked at the photo surrounded by broken glass and metal frame. She picked up the photo, brushing the glass of it. She stared at him smiling in the photo. They'd been together for a year when that had been taken. Bitter grew inside her. She grabbed the photo with both hands. She closed her eyes. She tried to rip it apart but she couldn't. She tried again but her hands started to shake. She sighed loudly. She loved this guy so much. She then looked at the photo. She traced her finger over him in the picture. She was so happy that day. She closed her eyes and remembered that day.

"Hey! You two, smile!" her mother grinned at her and him behind a camera. 

He put his arms loosely around her neck. She placed her hands on his arms. He rested his chin on her left shoulder. She glanced back at him, then looked back to her mother with the camera.

"Say cheese," her mother beamed. The flash blinded them both for a couple of seconds. When their sight returned back to normal. She saw him smiling down at her. He was now standing infront of her. She smiled back at him. She then placed her hands on his back. She moved closer to his body. She rested her head on his chest. He put his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, "I love you so much."

She looked up at him; "I love you too."

He then tilted her chin slightly with his fingers. He lowered his head until lips were touching hers.

The camera flashed again. She broke the kiss and looked to the direction if the flash. She saw her mom with a massive grin in her face.

"Mom!" she whined.

"Sorry, love but you two looked so sweet," she smiled at her daughter, "Well I have things to do." With that she left her daughter and boyfriend and went inside the building.

She opened her eyes. She wiped a single tear from her eye. She looked at the photo again. She looked at him remembering what he had said. Did he really love her then? Did he ever love her? She stood up; her fingers still clasped around the photo. She placed it down on her desk flat. Next to where the photo once stood in its frame, was a pile of paper. She picked up the piece of paper that was on the top. She read it silently. It was a love letter from him. He was returning one she had sent to him previously. It was from months ago. She put it down smiling weakly, remembering some of the things he promised in the letter. She sat down on the chair, which was to go with her desk. She remained to look down at the letter and photo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I haven't mentioned who the characters are; there is a reason. I wasn't sure who to use. Both Bra and Goten or Pan and Trunks? I didn't know. But I'm thinking it's more Bra and Goten. But I'm not sure. If I get enough reviews maybe I'll finish it. But please give me your suggestions on who you think it should be? Thanks. 


	2. Goten How Could You?

Chapter 2: Goten Could You?

Disclaimer: For the second time…I don't own DBZ/GT, so in the name of Dende don't sue me? I don't even own my own character cuz she's my friend. Ahhhhhhhh can't I own anything… well I own this computer! Ha.. I own something11

Authors Note: I decided to make this fic a Bra and Goten Fic. Just like people said. I'm not sure where this heading but hope u enjoy. Oh btw Sorry Knix! I thought it sounded better you been a nasty character. Don't look at me like that you still get to kiss Goten! Hehe! Sorry peeps….

Bra lay curled up on her bed. Her head was resting on her pillow and she was staring at the photo on her wall. She was looking at the passport photo of her and the black haired boy. She always kept that photo on the wall, so she could see him before she went to bed each night. She stared at the photo of the two messing about in the photo. She started to cry quietly when she thought of what he had done to her. He had cheated on her with another girl. What had she done to push him away? Why didn't he just dump her instead of cheating on her? Why humiliate her?

She closed her eyes and remembered earlier that day.

"Where next then?" Pan asked her best friend.

Bra hadn't heard a word her friend said. She was too busy staring at something in a different direction, which weren't shops.

"Earth to Bra," Pan waved a hand infront of Bra's face, "Hello?"

Pan stopped waving her hand, puzzled by the way Bra acting. What was Bra looking at? Pan looked at the direction Bra was staring at she didn't see anything interesting. There were no sales bargain signs, so what made Bra stare over there.

"Hey, Bra there's sales over there!" Pan lied, tugging her friend's arms, trying to get her attention.

"Panny, let go," Bra snapped her arm from Pan's grasp. She remained to stare, "Pan isn't that your Uncle Goten?"

Pan looked over to guy resembling her uncle's features. Pan the realised it was her Uncle Goten. He stood there kissing another girl, not Bra. He was kissing another girl with brown hair.

"Pan? Is it?" Bra looked at her friend with tearful eyes.

"I…I think so," Pan looked at Bra and then to her uncle and this other girl.

"Then what the hell is that girl doing my boyfriend?!" she raised her voice.

"I don't know," Pan was just as surprised as Bra, "But I'm going to find out," Pan scowled. She started to walk over to Goten and this other girl.

"Pan! No!" Bra ran after her and jumped infront of her, her arms blocking her; "I don't want him to know we've seen him until tonight."

Pan's face softened, "Okay." She turned round and started walking back to the dropped bags.

Bra walked with her but glanced back at Goten. She felt humiliated.

"Bra! Goten's here!" Bulma shouted up to her daughter, invading Bra's thoughts.

Bra shot up from her bed. She jumped out without realising she knocked the passport photo of the wall. She wiped away her tears and went to her mirror to check to see if she looked like she was crying. She then started down the stairs to Goten. 

He was stood his back to her at the bottom of the stairs.

She cleared her throat to get his attention, knowing that he'd turn round.

"Hey, babe," he moved forward to kiss her, but she backed away.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at her confused.

"Let's go for a walk," she said coldly walking past him to the door.

They landed in a small clearing.

"Okay, Bra what's this about?" Goten stood feet away from her.

She looked deep onto his ebony eyes, "I saw you," she said coldly.

"You saw me?" his eyes questioned her.

"In the mall today! With her!" she raised her voice, it didn't sound so cold now, more hurt.

"Huh?" he didn't know what she was getting at.

"You kissing that brunette!" her voice shuck with tears sliding down her cheek, "Why didn't you just dump me, instead of hurting me like that?!"

"Brunnette? Mall? Dump you?" he then remembered, "Oh you mean Knix?"

"So you're not denying it then?" she cried.

"You think? Me and her?" he smiled.

"You were kissing her!"

"NO! She jumped on me! She kissed me!"

"Yeah sure, Goten!" Bra cried sarcastically.

"It's the truth. She's this crazy girl who is obsessed with me! That's the truth!"

"Goten you had your arms around her?!" her eyes flashed anger through tears.

"She caught me by surprise! That's what's happens! It's a immediate reaction," he then kissed her suddenly surprising her. She put her arms around his back without realising, "See?" he looked down at her.

Bra blushed.

"Bra," he tilted her chin up with his fingers and looked deeply into her eyes, "I don't want anyone else but you. I love you," he was telling the truth.

"You do," she said in a soft whisper.

"Uh huh," he nodded his head looking down at her.

She looked into his deep ebony eyes with her sparkling sapphire eyes.

She slowly opened her eyes revealing the morning sun peeping through her curtains. She turned over. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she came face-to-face with Goten. He was asleep. He looked so adorable when he was sleeping. She arched herself on to her elbow. She watched him sleep. She brushed some hair off his face. He twitched slightly at the contact of her fingers brushing back the hair. She smiled at the sleeping saiyajin. She remembered the previous night. It was so perfect. Just like this morning. He loved her and she loved him. What more did she want?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Does Goten really lover her? Is Knix really an obsessed maniac or is they're something else? Only time will tell. Muhahahahaha!!!! I'll try get chapter 3 up soon, when I get some time.


	3. Who is this Knix Girl?

Chapter 3: Who is this Knix Girl??

Disclaimer: You know the drill…I don't own Dbz/gt…blah, blah…

Author Note: So here it is a chapter 3!! Oh and Bra you'll have to see…I think you'll like this chapter! Thanx for the reviews. Again I'm sorry Knix!! You know I still love ya!! Oh and another thing they're all in high school. Goten and Trunks (even thought Trunks isn't in it yet) are two years older than Bra, Pan and Marron. And Knix is a year younger than Goten and Trunks. Hopefully Trunks will be in the next one? Well I'll shut up and start writing this chapter up…Hehe!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Goten!" a girl called to the black haired saiyajin.

He stopped in his tracks and cringed at her shriek some people would call a voice (A/n: Sorry Knix). He heard her running up behind him. 'Now what does she want?' he sighed to himself.

"Knix," he turned round to greet her with a phoney smile.

"Goten!" She cried throwing her arms around his neck and planting an unexpected kiss on his lips.

He was caught by surprise by the brunette. He then pushed her off him. She stumbled back in surprise, "What's wrong sweetie," she stepped forward to hug him.

He moved back with his left hand out infront of him. His phoney smile was replaced by a scowl.

"YOU!" he cried at her.

"Me?!" she cried in surprise," But I love you, Goten."

"I don't love you, Knix! I love Bra! Now will you leave me alone?!" he shouted at her angrily.

"Leave you alone? But why I thought we we're in love?" tears formed in her eyes.

"In love? I'm in love but not with you! I love Bra Briefs! Now please leave me alone?" he turned his back to her and started walking away.

"Goten, I know you're only joking you're so funny," she called happily to him.

He kept walking and held his hand up.

"Whatever," he said quietly to himself.

Bra looked out from the shadows she was hiding in. She watched Goten walk away from Knix. Bra had witnessed the whole argument. He really did love her. And he just admitted it to a whole audience of people.

"Bra, there you are!" pan suddenly appeared infront of her with Marron.

"Hey what is it Panny?" Bra was still shocked by Goten's sudden outburst of his feelings towards her.

"We're going to be late for class," Marron answered.

"Yeah, come on," Pan looped arms with her friend. The three of them walked to class.

Knix was walking down one of the school corridors. Suddenly a hand came out from no where and grabbed her.

She screamed as she was pulled into a dark storage room.

"What do you think your playing at?" a voice from the shadows grunted.

"What you told me to," she replied angrily.

"You baka! They're still together."

"Look, I've done my best, now where's my payment?" 

"I said you'd get your payment when you spilt them up. You haven't done that yet!"

"But I've tried!" she protested angrily.

"Well try harder. Then when you've completed your mission, you'll get your payment," the figure from the shadows headed to the door. A cloak hiding there face and clothes.

"Who are you anyway?" Knix asked curious.

The cloaked figure stopped, "I'm from the future. My name is…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muhahahahahahaha!! I'm gonna leave there!! Hahaha!!! Don't worry I'll try and get chapter 4 up soon. That is when I've written it!! So who's this mysterious person from the future? Doesn't the way they speak resemble some one? Well you'll have to wait and find out. 


	4. Passion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ/GT characters don't even own Knix as she's my friend and owns herself. Does that make any sense? Hmmm…..

Authors Note: Just quick little dedication. Bra I know you like this story and have reviewed all three chapters so far. So I'm dedicating this chapter to you, since you gave me the idea of who the future person is. Many, thanks. Well I'll start to write it. Oh btw I'm sorry if a bit lemonish! I don't really like writing stuff about that, but I had to get things rolling again. I don't think it's that lemonish, but there are scenes of nakedness….so sorry if you don't like it.

Chapter 4: Passion 

By Bra-the-little-sweetie

"Just get out, Goten!" Bra screamed at the demi-saiyajin, pointing her finger to the door.

"Fine!" he yelled back angrily. He stormed out the door; "We're finished!"

Bra stormed over to the door and slammed it behind him. Once the door was closed, her face softened and she burst into tears. She slid down the door, regretting what just happened.

Goten flew off from Capsule Corporation still angry with Bra. He flew past a small wood. He needed to let off some steam. He flew into the small wood. He landed in a little clearing. He powered and started firing ki blasts at every direction, punching and kicking the air q few times.

"Hey, Goten!" A girl called up to him.

"Huh?" Goten stopped firing ki blasts, he looked down.

A brunette girl with green eyes stood in the middle of the small clearing. She looked up at him smiling. Goten powered down. He landed a foot infront of her. He wondered what she was doing here, but then he didn't care.

He walked over to her. He was taller than she was. He looked down at her. She looked up at him. Suddenly he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Shocked by this, she shoved him off her. Slapped him, she then covered her mouth shocked by what she just did.

Goten put a hand over his red cheek. He looked down at her.

Knix looked at Goten, still shocked by her actions. She moved her hand from her mouth. She walked over to him. She put her hand through his hair. He watched her while she did this. She then pulled his head down and kissed him passionately back. He kissed her then. He pushed her against a tree; he started kissing her neck, biting it occasionally. He started to rip her clothes off.

The dark hooded figure watched all this from behind a tree. She turned away from them. She rubbed her hands together and laughed evilly. She took her hood down. He blonde hair bounced over her shoulders. She laughed some more.

"Everything is going to plan," Marron evilly grinned to herself. She walked away still grinning evilly (A/N: to get the drift that she's really evil? Hehe.)

Goten woke up surrounded by woodlands. He sat up wiping sleep from his eyes. He looked down at himself, he was completely naked.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed searching for his clothes, "What the hell?!"

Knix lay next to him. She was also naked. She was sleeping peacefully. Goten found his clothes along with Knix's. He rushed his clothes on.

Knix woke up from all the noise Goten was making.

She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms out. She looked up at Goten. He was badly blushing.

"What's wrong?" she looked up at the very red Goten. He cleared his throat. He nearly died of embarrassment. 

"Ahhhh!" Knix screamed realising she was completely naked, "Quick pass me, my clothes," she cried covering herself.

"Uhhhh….here you go," Goten said handing her clothes, trying his best not to see her accidentally.

Knix rushed her clothes on, "It's okay now, Goten. I'm dressed."

"Phew!" Goten turned round.

"Did we…um..?" Knix looked at him while tying her hair back.

"Yep," Goten nodded.

"Here?" Knix put her necklace on.

"Yep?" he nodded again.

"Wow!" Knix looked at Goten smiling.

"Yep," he smiled back.

"Does that mean?" she asked.

"Yep," he moved closer to her. He then wrapped his arms around her.

"Really…?" she tiptoed due to him being much taller than her.

"Yep," he then kissed her gently.

"But Bra?" Knix said after parting her lips from his.

"We're finished," he brushed a strand of her brown hair from her face.

"Good," Knix said then kissing him.

'Cool, eventually I'll get my money now,' Knix thought to herself.

Knix walked into her bedroom. She flicked the switch on.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed, "What are you doing here? How'd you get in her?" 

"That doesn't matter," the cloaked Marron looked at Knix, "you've done well."

"Yeah, well I've broke them up. Do I get my money now?" Knix asked the older version of Marron from the future.

"Yes you do, but only half."

"Half? Why only half?" Knix cried.

"You have to stay with Goten to make this work," Mirai Marron (A/N: That sounds funny.) said handing Knix half the payment.

Knix counted it, "Well atleast I'll be able to but them new trousers," Knix put the money away in a drawer.

Knix walked over to her closet, her back to Mirai Marron, "When will I'll see you next? I mean how will I contact you?"

"You don't. I'll contact you," she told Knix.

"Huh?" knix turned round puzzled. But she was looking at an empty room now. Mirai Marron had disappeared. Knix scratched her head, wondering where Mirai Marron had gone.

"Oh well," she muttered to herself. She then changed her clothes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it chapter 4!! Wondering what will happen in chapter 5? Well I'm not telling your gonna have to wait!! Hahaha!! I suppose it wasn't as bad as I thought. You peeps have to take on board I did write this up in rough at 4 in the morning; I was a very tired person. But anyway I'll try posting it up tomorrow for you peeps. Well must finish writing this note so I can go and post it up.

Ja ne until next time!


	5. Feelings

Disclaimer: Oh you got it now? I don't own any of the DBZ/GT characters…So there!!

Author Note: Okay here I have it chapter 5!! There are more chapters to follow and they will be better! *She thinks * Goten shut up!!! Sorry he says things time from time! * Glares at Goten* Anyway better carry on writing this up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Feelings

Goten wrapped his arms around Knix and kissed her neck. Knix was caught by total surprise. She spun round in Goten's arms. She smiled and then kissed him. They then walked off down in the corridor, hand in hand.

"Oooo, that jerk!" Bra growled, watching Goten and Knix walk off down the corridor.

"I just don't understand him," Pan scratched her head with a blank expression on her face.

"Me, neither," Marron agreed.

"I do," Bra growled angrily, "He's just like every other guy. A jerk!"

Pan and Marron looked at each other blankly.

"Well see ya tomorrow," Bra shut her locker ans started walking off down the corridor.

"Uhhhh…yeah, ja ne," Pan muttered watching her friend leave the school building.

"Do you think she's okay?" Marron asked her friend, also watching Bra leave.

"She's upset that's all," Pan closed her locker.

"Hmmmm…." Marron agreed, hugging her books.

They both then left to catch their buses.

Bra kicked her bedroom door open, nearly taking the hinges with it. She threw her bag on the floor. She then slumped on her bed. She sighed, angrily.

"What a jerk! Men, who'd have them?" She lay on her back, putting her hands behind her head, "Oh, Goten. I do so love you," she looked at her wall, expecting to see the passport photo of Goten and herself. She jumped up when she saw it wasn't there. She searched her bed for it. She ripped the covers off. She couldn't find it. She started to get upset searching for it. Tears formed in her crystal blue eyes. She turned her whole bedroom inside out looking for the photo. She couldn't find it. She gave up, sitting in a heap in the middle of her messy room. She started to sob.

Trunks was walking by his sister's bedroom. Happily listening to his Discman. He looked into his sister's room and carried on walking. He then stopped and took a step back. He turned his Discman off and looked at his sobbing sister in the middle of a very messy room.

"What's happened here? Did you and dad have another fight?" he laughed, joking.

"No," Bra sulked.

"Uhhh…mom then?" he looked at her clothes sprawled out on the floor.

"No," she continued to sulk.

"Than what?" Trunks asked.

"I lost the photo of me and Goten," she started to cry more.

"Oh you mean this?" Trunks took a little photo out of his trouser pocket.

"Huh?" Bra stopped crying and looked at the small photo in her brother's hand. Her eyes lit up. She jumped up and snatched the photo from his fingers, "Trunks I could kiss you!" She admired the photo.

Trunks face had a look of horror painted on it.

Bra looked at her brother's face, "Did I just say that?! In second thoughts no I couldn't."

"Phew," Trunks wiped his forehead, "That would be kinda gross!"

"Yep," she admired Goten in the photo, "Thanks Trunks. Where was it?"

"Mom found it, she thought it might have been Goten's. So she gave it to me, to give back to him," Trunks explained.

"Okay, thanks, Trunks," Bra walked away from him, tripping over some shoes.

Trunks sniggered at her, "You know Bra if you just told him you still love him, he'd have you back."

"No, he wouldn't. He's got Knix now," Bra said standing up and brushing herself down.

"He doesn't really like her. He likes you. I think he actually loves you," Trunks told her.

"Whatever, Trunks," Bra rolled her eyes.

"You'll see," Trunks then turned his discman on and carried on walking to where ever he was going.

"Oh, Goten," Bra sighed looking at the photo.

Goten smiled at the passport photo he had of himself and Bra. He looked at the sleeping Knix, lying in his bed. Who was he kidding? He didn't really love Knix. He loved Bra. This thing with Knix is all a mistake. But would Bra have him back? Probably not now. He sighed putting the photo down on his desk.

"Darn it," Mirai Marron said to herself, listening in on what Goten was thinking (A/N: She could do that, cuz she's evil.) "He still loves Bra. They must not get back together. They can't. It'd ruin everything!" with that she flew off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's a short chapter and not as good as the others. I'm not sure why it's in here. Oh yeah I do it helps out the next chapter a bit. I promise next chapter will be better. Until then…

Ja ne


	6. I Still Love You

Disclaimer: Oh you got it now? I don't own any of the DBZ/GT characters…So there!!

Author Note: Okay peeps. I promise this chapter is much better than the last one!! I think it's longer! Bra this chapter will make you happy for a bit. This chapter is dedicated to all the peeps who read my fics. Thanks!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: I Still Love You

"Oh crap, I'm going to be late again," Bra said to herself, rushing through the corridors to her class. She didn't notice where she was running. She turned a corner and didn't notice some-one was there until she ran into them. Her books juggled in the air as she landed on her bum, knocking her head on a locker.

"OW!" she rubbed her head, her face painted with pain on it.

Goten jogged down the corridor trying to find his class. Yet again he was late.

"I'm so dead," he muttered to himself, turning a corner.

"Ahh!" he cried as a girl with aquamarine hair ran into him. He was thrown into some lockers, also hitting his head on one.

"Geez," He said sitting up and running his head. He looked at the girl who was also rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" Bra asked, looking for the first time at the person she'd ran into.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he had one eye opened as he rubbed his head.

"Goten!" Bra cried at him shocked.

"Bra?" he blinked both eyes open now. 

"Goten, watch out!" Bra cried, looking above his head.

Goten looked blankly at her face, he then looked up. Five books headed for Goten's head. Each hit him after each other. Goten fell backwards hitting his head on the locker again.

"Goten!" Bra crawled over to him, worried. She cradled his head in her lap.

"Ahhh," he said opening his eyes, a painful look on his face, "Bra?"

Bra's face then turned to anger; "You complete jerk! You should look where you're going," she screamed at him, jumping up.

Goten's head hit the ground, from the disappearing support of Bra's lap.

"OW!" Goten cried.

"Goten!" she fell to the floor again, cradling his head, "Oh dear Kami, I'm sorry, Goten."

He looked at her painfully with one eye.

"What's so funny?" a frown on his face. She was stroking his hair.

"Us," he weakly smiled, still in pain.

"I know," she smiled back. She then helped him get up.

"Ahhh!" he said with a frown. He put his hand over where he his head.

"Maybe you should get it checked out?" Bra said a worried look on her face.

"Nah, I'll be all right," he said standing up, "Probably lost a few more brains cells," he rested on a locker.

"Heh," she laughed softly at him, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. What are you studying?" he looked at her.

"Why?" she wondered.

"Cause them books were pretty heavy," he looked at the books on the floor.

"Oh, heh," she smiled. She then picked them up, "Well I better…uhh…you know," Bra looked up at him.

"Yeah….me too," he stood up, "I was….ah…running late anyway…" he looked down at her.

Neither of them wanted to go. They just wanted to gaze into each other's eyes.

"Bra?" Goten moved closer to her. He gazed down into her sparkling crystal blue eyes.

"Uh, huh," she looked up into his dark ebony eyes. 

He lowered his head, still gazing into her eyes. Bra moved her head closer. Goten lowered his more. He gazed into her eyes and then looked at pink lipstick stained lips. Bra watched his eyes. She could feel his breath on her on her face. She closed her eyes and moved her face closer to his. Goten closed his eyes, their lips barely brushed.

"Ahem," a girl cleared her throat. She stared at the two.

Bra and Goten were pulled out of their trance. They jumped back from each other. They looked at the girl who had interrupted the moment.

"Knix!" Goten cried, scratching the back of his head, laughing nervously, (A/N: Like Goku does. It's so adorable!)

"Yeah, well I was just going," Bra said picking up her ruck-sack. She looked into Goten's eyes with disappointment. He had the same eyes.

"Yeah, sorry I bumped into you," he had the look of 'I-still-love-you' written on his face.

"Yeah me too," she hurried away. Goten watched her.

"Hello? Goten?" Knix stared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Ahh!" her turned around to her, blinking, "HI!" he faked a smile.

"What happened to you? Everyone in class was wondering," he placed her arms around his neck, looking into his ebony eyes.

"I forgot what class we were in, and then Bra bumped into me," he looked down into her green eyes, placing his hands around her waist.

"Oh really?" she had a frown on her face.

"It's the truth," he cried in protest, lying, he held his hands up.

"It better be buster!"

"It is! I only love you! Bra's in the past," he lied, disguising it with a smile.

"Good," she kissed him.

"We should get to class," Goten held her hand.

"I have a better idea," she grinned. She then whispered something in his ear.

A grin formed on his lips. The walked off quickly, hand in hand.

Bra watched them walk off. She hugged her books closer to her chest. She sighed.

"Oh, Goten," she whispered closing her eyes. She lay against a locker.

When she opened her eyes again, they met with a pair of grey ones.

"Ahh!" Bra screamed, jumping out her skin," Can…I…uhhh…help you?"

The grey eyes remained to stare at her.

Bra then recognised the face, "Marron?" she questioned. This person looked like Marron. The same bouncy, blonde hair. Except she looked older. Ten years older.

"Yes you can," she said coldly. A ki blast forming in her hand.

"Huh?" Bra's eyes grew wide with shock and alarm as she looked at the growing ki blast being formed in Marron's hand.

"Marron?" she cried with a shaky voice.

"You can die," Marron thrusted the ki blast into Bra's stomach.

Bra then was thrown into some lockers. He body making a print in them. He body then fell to the floor, not moving. Bra lay on the floor on her back. Some of her aquamarine hair lay over her face; the rest sprawled around her face. He blue eyes were covered with her painted eyelids. Her face was expressionless. One of her eyes lay against a locker; it then fell lifelessly to the floor. The other one lay at her side. Blood poured from her stomach wound. Her books lay around her.

Mirai Marron looked down at the demi-saiyajin girl. She started to laugh evilly.

"You can't stop me now!!" she laughed, wrapping the hood of her black cloak over her bouncy blonde hair, "Goten will be mine," she then walked away from the motionless Bra Briefs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well how did you like that chappie? Oh don't you just hate that Mirai Marron?! What a nasty piece of work?? * Growls at Mirai Marron, she glares back at Bra-the-little-sweetie) AHHHH! She's scary!!! And if there any mistakes, I'm sorry I did use spell check but I passed some by accident, so please, tell me! Anyway I'll have chappie 7 up soon, I promise. So please review this I'll be ever so happy. *Does happy dance, then gets hit on the head by Goten * hey, what was that for? *Looks at Goten * Cause you killed some of my brain cells, so I decided to kill some of yours! *Goten holds chichi's frying pan * Oh, Goten! *Smiles as pulls out bigger frying pan, they start hitting each other's heads *


	7. The Fatal Experience

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DB/Z/GT gang!! I would like to own older Goten but I don't…no Bra does…so I own nothing except meself and me krazy life…:P

Author Note: I am so sowwy for not updating sooner…but I have just finished another ficcy…plus I'm struggling with a website…but now I'm back on writing this ficcy…and it will finished in the next weeks…so watch out…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: The Fatal Experience

Goten burst into the waiting room in the hospital.

"Is she okay?" he asked Trunks, who had his arm around his mother, Bulma held a tissue to her nose, she started to cry again. Goten noticed Vegeta standing by the window. His arms were folded and a scowl written across his face. He looked at Goten and then remained to stare out the window. Goten noticed Pan and Marron. Marron seemed to be in a state of shock. She kept staring straight ahead. Pan on the other hand, had her head in her hands. She was staring at the ground, her left foot tapping impatiently.

"She's still in surgery," Trunks answered him.

Goten walked over to Pan, he kneeled down, "Panny?"

"Uncle Goten!" she wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands around her back, hugging his niece tightly.

He looked at Marron, "Marron?" She didn't answer him.

"Is she okay?" he asked his brother's daughter.

"She's still shocked," Pan looked at her blonde friend, "We were the one's who found her," Pan's eyes returned to her uncle.

"What happened? Do you know?" he put his hands on Pan's arms.

"We found her lying in the corridor at school, with a ki blast wound in her stomach," he ebony eyes told him.

"A ki blast? But who? Why?"

"We don't know," Trunks answered him.

Goten looked over to his best-friend, "Did anyone see anything? Any witnesses?"

"Nope, we were all in class," Trunks shuck his head. Goten looked back to his black haired niece.

"Like Trunks said, we was all in class," Pan looked at Bra's older brother.

"Darn it!" Goten cried, standing up. He then sat down in a seat next to Pan. He ran a hand down his face. 'I must have been the last one to see her,' he thought to himself. 'If Knix hadn't interrupted then maybe Bra wouldn't be lying in the operating theatre?' He felt useless sitting there. He was one of the strongest people in the world and yet he couldn't save the girl he loved. Who would have done this to Bra? Who wanted her dead? He couldn't understand it.

Half an hour later a doctor came in.

"Ms. Briefs?" the doctor stood in front of Bulma and Trunks. Everyone looked at the doctor, except Vegeta who remained to stare out the window. 

Vegeta was listening though; he cared as much as the others, if not more. But he always did hide his emotions.

"Yes?" Bulma whispered.

"You daughter Bra Briefs," he paused. Everyone prepared for the worst. "Is going to be all right," he smiled.

"She is?" Bulma smiled, tears forming in her eyes for joy. She looked at her lavender haired son; "Did you hear that, Trunks? She's going to be okay!"

Trunks smiled at his mother and hugged her. He then looked to his father.

"Of course she would be okay," Vegeta snapped looking out the window still, "She is half saiyajin after all," he smirked.

"Half what?" the doctor asked.

"Uhhh….nothing," Bulma laughed nervously, "When can we go see her?"

"Well she's in the recovery room now, her family can go see her," he looked to Goten, Pan and Marron, "But you'll have to wait until tomorrow, I'm afraid."

"Tomorrow!!!" Pan cried, standing up, "She's my best friend!"

"Pan?" Goten put a hand on his niece's arm. She looked at him. "We'll go in tomorrow," he said softly.

"But she's my best friend! I just wanna know how she is?"

"Yeah I wanna know too, but I'll come in tomorrow. You can come in with me?" he suggested.

"Panny? Goten's right," Bulma agreed, "Plus Gohan must be wondering where you are. Why don't you come in tomorrow? She'll be feeling better then," Bulma suggested to the quarter saiyajin.

"Okay then," Pan sighed.

"Goten perhaps you can take Marron home?" Bulma asked the demi-saiyajin.

Goten looked at Krillin's daugher. She still sat there in shock.

"Marron? Bra's gonna be okay," Pan kneeled down in front of her friend.

"Okay," she replied in a trance like state voice.

"Come on then?" Goten helped Marron up. He and Pan guided her out the room. They left the Brief's family with the doctor, who was giving them more instructions.

"Bra? Honey?" Bulma stroked her daughter's hair.

Bra tried to open her arms, "Moma?"

"I'm here, sweetie," Bulma looked to Vegeta. He was looking down at his saiyajin princess.

"I'm here to Princess," he held her hand. He squeezed it gently.

"Daddy?" Bra muttered.

Trunks stood behind his mother, he looked at his younger sister, He tried to understand why somebody would do this to his sister? Who hated her? He didn't think anyone hated her. Well not to attempt to kill her. He just didn't understand.

"How you feeling honey?" Bulma soothed.

"How would you expect, woman!" Vegeta snapped at his daughter's mother, "She's been shot with a ki blast and had major surgery!"

"Shut up!" Bulma snapped back, glaring at the saiyajin.

"Mom?!" Trunks stared at his mother and then his father, "Father, we're here for Bra. So give it a rest!" Trunks told them off. (A/N: hehe!)

Vegeta and Bulma both huffed.

"Marron?" Bra muttered.

"She's coming in tomorrow with Goten and Pan," Bulma answered her daughter.

"NO!" Bra screamed.

"Huh?" all three were alarmed and surprised by Bra's scream.

"Marron! Goten! No!" Bra screamed, she started to toss, violently.

"Trunks get some one!" Vegeta yelled.

Trunks disappeared out the room.

"Bra?" Bulma asked her restless daughter; she then looked up to Vegeta. He had the same concerned and alarmed face.

Trunks came back in with a doctor and a couple of nurses. He was explaining to them what happened. Bulma and Vegeta were told to move. And to everyone's surprise he did what he was told (A/N: that's a first! Vegeta- shut up woman! Me- hey!). They restrained Bra and pumped some drugs into her blood system, which seemed to knock her out.

"What just happened?" Bulma asked the doctor.

"Well from what your son was saying, she was remembering the incident," The doctor told the aqua-marined hired woman.

"Thank you doctor. Is she okay now?" Bulma walked over to her sleeping daughter.

"Well we gave her some drugs to ease the pain and to get some rest. She's been through a lot. Why don't you return in the morning?" the doctor suggested.

"No, I want to stay with her," Bulma disagreed.

"Mom, he's right," Trunks looked at his mother.

"Trunks…." Bulma started.

"Woman! I'll stay with her tonight," Vegeta looked at her, "If anything happens I'll ring you!"

"I think your husband is right," the doctor agreed with Vegeta.

"Okay, then," she walked over to Vegeta and hugged him, "You had better call me!"

"Mom, come on?" Trunks asked.

"Better!" she warned him, She walked over to Bra and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back in the morning, sweetie. But your father is here with right now." She looked over to Vegeta.

"Get some sleep," he told her.

She half smiled then walked out with Trunks. 

Vegeta pulled up a chair and sat next his little princess. He kissed her hand and watched her sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this hasn't much to do with Goten and Bra's romance, but it does show Vegeta's caring side. Isn't he so adorable when he does show he cares. Don't you just have to love him? What is it about Marron? Well we all know but they don't. Will the others find out about Mirai Marron and her scheme, which involves Knix? Well you'll have to see….so until next time…

Ja ne

Claire


	8. Good Bye Knix

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DB/Z/GT characters…..However I do own the poster of the Gt peeps on me wall, the two comics I brought n trading cards…oh n of course the story line for this story n the drawings on me wall…..I think that's it…

Author Note: Sorry it has taken me ages to write this chapter up…. I promise I will write the next ones up faster…well I'll shut up n write this so you can enjoy it….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Good Bye Knix

Goten hesitated but then knocked on the door of the Stafford residence. He looked at the ground, his hands by his sides. The door opened. Goten looked up to the brunette beauty standing before him. A smile was plastered on her face; her green eyes shone like emeralds. She looked at the dark haired lad who stood before her. Her smile faded when she saw his blank expression written on his face. His ebony eyes seemed to be dull and darker than normal. She became worried and a little afraid of him.

"We need to talk," he said blankly.

"Ummm….okay," Knix slid out the doorway and closed the door behind her, never leaving his eyes. He remained to look at her; his blank expression face scared her.

"Goten what's this all about?" she looked into his deep dark eyes, which didn't look so dull now.

"I'm sorry Knix but I can't keep living a lie…" he was interrupted.

"Lie? What do you mean Goten?" she frowned, wondering what he meant.

"Us! Me and you! It's lie. I'm sorry Knix, but I can't be with you when I still love…" he was interrupted again by Knix.

Knix's green eyes filled with tears and shock, "You still love Bra. So what we did meant nothing!" She turned away from him, so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Knix it's not like that. Of course what we did meant something but I can't be with you when I don't love you. It wouldn't be fair," he felt guilty and it showed in his eyes, "I'm sorry," he placed his hands on her shoulders. Knix shrugged his hands off her shoulders and turned to face him.

Tears trailed down her cheeks, "I love you, Goten! I honestly love you!"

She was telling the truth. In the past few weeks she had grown very fond of Goten. Despite she was doing this for money, at first. But gradually the more time she spent with him, the more she fell in love with him. She didn't want these feelings for him, but they couldn't be helped. She was hopelessly in love with him. But she knew he didn't love her. But she was hoping that eventually he would. But now he was breaking up with her because of Bra Briefs.

"I know you love me Knix. I'm sorry that you do. I'm sorry for what I did to you," he looked down at the tearful girl. Her head was hung low, she was looking at the floor, and he lifted her chin with his hand.

Her watery green eyes looked up at him, "Just go Goten," more tears slid down her cheek, she closed her eyes, "Just go."

Knix felt his hand move from under her chin, she then felt him move back and fly off. She started to cry more.

Goten flew up in the air. He looked back down at the brunette beauty. Her eyes were still closed. She was crying more now. He didn't mean to hurt her. He didn't mean for her to fall in love with him. He felt so guilty and bad, but he couldn't be with her when he should be with Bra. The girl he loved. He closed his eyes and then headed off to his brother's house to get Pan to go see Bra in hospital.

Knix opened her eyes to come face to face with a grey eyed, blonde haired woman. Knix jumped when she saw Mirai Marron. 

"It's you," Knix sighed.

"You failed!" Mirai Marron said coldly. 

"Look I don't need this! Not now!" Knix turned her back to Mirai Marron and walked to her front door.

"You failed! Do you know what I do to failures?"

"Do I look like I care?" Knix stopped, not turning round to the future woman.

"I destroy them!" an evil smirk formed on her face.

Knix's eyes widened, she slowly turned round t face the blonde heartless figure.

"I…I didn't know…my…my life was part of the contract…" Knix stuttered.

Mirai Marron started to make a small ki ball in the palm of her hand. Knix froze. Fear filled her body, causing her not to move. She stared at the small ki blast being formed in the figure hand before her. Mirai Marron looked at Knix; her evil grin became wider. Knix's eyes widened as Mirai Marron thrusted the ki ball at Knix. It shot through Knix sending her through the front door and through many walls of her house.

"Ooophs. Next time read the small words," Mirai Marron looked at the direction Knix was thrown in. She started to laugh evilly. She then replaced her hood over her head and started to walk away.

"One down, one more to go," she seemed to fade away.

"So Uncle Goten, where's Knix?" Pan asked Goten, flying by his side.

"We're finished," he looked down at whizzing landscape below them as they flew to the hospital.

"Why?" Pan continued to look at her uncle.

"Because I didn't love her Panny," he looked at her.

"You don't…." she paused and looked down, thinking, she looked up again," You love Bra! Don't ya?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah…yeah I guess I do Panny," he looked ahead.

"Oh wow!! I always knew you did!" she looked ahead too, "She loves you aswell."

"She does?"" Goten looked at his brother's daughter.

Pan looked at him, "She told me she did. You hurt her when you was going out with Knix."

"I guess," he looked ahead again.

"There's the hopsital!" Pan pointed at a large building in front of them.

"Come on then!" Goten powered up more and flew off faster.

"I'm coming!" Pan raced behind him. 

The both flew off towards the hopsital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's not long but it puts across what I wanted to happen in this chappie. Will Goten tell Bra that he really does love her? Will they discover what happened to Knix and what Mirai marron wanted? Well you'll have to wait till chappie 9 * laughs insanely, then gets hit on the head with a frying pan* OWWW!!! Goten what was that for? * Glares at Goten* Goten- I didn't do it, it was her * points at a brunette beauty* Knix what was that for? *glares at Knix * Knix- you killed me off, and Goten suggested to get back at you by killing some of your brain cells *Knix looks at Goten, smiling * so you did have some part in this!! *runs after Goten with a frying pan * Goten- ahhhhhhh!!! I don't wanna die. Thanks Knix!! *Runs away with Claire close behind him * *knix laughs at both of them *

I am sorry Knix but you knew it was happening anyway…I still love ya…


	9. Identites Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DB/Z/G characters…except Goten cuz he's mine!! * hears a knock on her door** *** Open up we know u have Goten!!! * grabs Goten* he's mine I wont let u take him alive!! Goten- *looks scared * what do you mean!!

Author note: Sorry it's taken me a while to get this up…I've been very busy!! *looks at all her homework piled on her bed * Well now I've done sum of that I will try get this stories chappies up sooner!! When you see Mmarron it means Mirai Marron but I couldn't be asked to write it out in full….Well I'll shut up and write this out!! This chappie is dedicated to me friend Knix, which I killed off in the last chapter…this should make ya happy Knix…J 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Identities Revealed

Mirai Marron appeared at the bottom of Bra's hospital bed. She looked at the sleeping girl. She stared at her for some time.

"Goten will be mine," she said bitterly, "Now with Knix out the way and you. He will be all mine."

She walked to a side of the bed. She gazed at the aqua-marine hair beauty. 'Why did Goten pick you instead of me? Darn him! Well I won't let it happen again, not this time!' she thought. She put her hand behind Bra's back and pushed her forward a little. She then took one of the pillows Bra was sleeping on. She then let Bra lie back down. She was still sleeping. Mirai Marron took the pillow in both hands and covered it over Bra's face.

Bra slowly opened her eyes. When they focused she saw a pillow coming down over her face. Bra tried to scream, but she still hadn't got her voice back. Names raced through her mind asking why someone would want to hurt her. She tried to move her body but it was still weak. She started to suffocate under the pillow. This was it she thought. I'm dead!

"Hey Trunks! How's Bra?" Goten noticed his best-friend walking down the corridor from Bra's room. 

Trunks had his hands in his pockets and his head lowered as he walked along. Goten and Pan feared that Bra had got worse, until Trunks looked up at them.

"She's asleep…" he looked at Goten.

"But is she okay?" Pan asked anxious.

Trunks looked down at the down at the demi-saiyajin, "I hope she will be," he gave her a weak smile.

"Is it okay if I go see her?" Pan asked the older demi-saiyajin.

"I should think so," he answered her.

"Great. You coming Uncle Goten?" Pan looked at her uncle.

"You go ahead I'll catch up with you in a sec," he smiled at her.

"Okay," Pan walked off towards Bra's hospital room.

Goten focused on his friend, "Trunks what's troubling you? What's wrong with Bra?"

"I just wish she would wake up," he watched Pan head towards Bra's room.

"We all do Trunks. We all do."

"No you don't get it Goten! I shouldn't have let this happen!" he raised his voice a little.

"Trunks this isn't your fault. None of us knew this was going to happen. If it's anyone's fault it's mine…" Goten trailed off and looked at the ground.

Trunks looked at his friend; "I'm her older brother. I meant to watch her back. Look out for her. Stop her from getting hurt. And I didn't. I wasn't…" he was interrupted.

"Trunks I was the last person to see her before this all happened!" Goten blurted out, "It's my fault cause I should have stayed!" Goten couldn't look at his friend.

Trunks just looked at his friend. Goten still avoided his eyes.

"Come on uncle Goten!" Pan called from down the corridor.

Goten and trunks both looked at her.

"Well I better go," Trunks looked at the hospital entrance.

"Yeah, I have to go to Pan," he remained to look at his teenage niece.

"See ya later," Trunks said walking off.

"Yeah, bye," Goten watched Trunks head towards the hospital entrance. He then jogged over to Pan.

"What's wrong with Trunks?" Pan asked her father's brother, looking at Trunks.

"He's just worried about Bra," Goten also watched Trunks.

Goten and Pan walked past the small window that belonged to the indoor wall of Bra's room. They didn't notice Bra being suffocated by a hooded figure, as they were too busy talking about Trunks.

Goten put his hand on the door handle. He was about to open the door but stopped.

"Now Pan, Bra will be asleep so don't make too much noise," he looked down at black haired niece.

"I know, I'm not stupid," she frowned at Goten for treating her like a little kid.

"Sorry," he looked at her frowning face; "I didn't mean it to sound like that, Panny."

"Let's just see her," Pan's face softened.

Goten pushed the door handle down and the door clicked open.

Goten and pan walked in to find Bra being suffocated by black cloaked figure with a pillow.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he yelled transforming into a super saiyajin.

Mirai Marron stopped pushing the pillow down on Bra's face and looked at the two people standing in the doorway.

"Marron?" Pan said shocked.

Mirai Marron smirked at the half and quarter saiyajin.

"Get away from her!" Goten yelled at the blonde haired woman.

"Make me, Goten," Mirai Marron said coldly.

Goten looked down at his niece, "Pan go get my father, Trunks, Vegeta and your dad!"

"But…?"

"Just go!" he cried at her.

"Okay," Pan ran down the corridor to the hospital entrance.

"I'll be long on before they get here," Mirai Marron had heard the instructions Goten gave to Pan.

"We'll see," Goten studied Bra's attacker. She looked Krillin's daughter, but much older, "Who are you?"

"Come on Goten, you know who I am," she mocked him.

"Marron…but….?"

"So you do know who I am, but I'm not the Marron you know…"

Bra thought she was gonna but then the pillow stopped pushing on her face. She heard voices. 'I'm saved,' she thought. She recognised one of the voices. Goten! Goten had come to save her, she thought.

"Goten….?" She choked out under the pillow.

"Bra?" Goten responded to the tiny voice. He raced over to her bed and took the pillow from over her face.

Mirai Marron backed off a little to an outside wall. She had her hands behind her. She was forming a small ki ball in her hand.

"Bra?" Goten scooped up the demi-saiyajin girl in his arms.

"Goten…?" Bra weakly opened her eyes to look at him.

"I'm here Bra. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," he transformed back to his normal form.

"It's not you fault," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Bra don't close your eyes! Stay awake! Don't leave me!" Goten gently shuck her, "Bra?! Stay with me!"

"Goten I'm so tired," Bra said sleepily.

"Bra…?" tears formed his ebony eyes.

"How sentimental, but I have to be going now," Mirai Marron laughed coldly.

"YOU! Don't you dare!" Goten face changed from sadness to anger. His hair to started to blow and flashed blonde a couple of times. His teeth were gritted and his ebony eyes flashed aqua green and then black again.

"Don't I dare what?" Mirai Marron smirked. She threw her small ki ball into the wall behind her. The wall caved in making large hole for her to get out.

"Go?" she remained to smirk, "Well I'd love to stay Goten, but I don't want to intrude in your heart to heart with her."

"Your not going anywhere!" he screamed at her (A/N: and it's a manly scream…you know what I mean) his hair flashed blonde and stayed that way as well his eyes flashing aqua green.

"Come and catch me then!" Mirai Marron laughed evilly, flying through the hole in the wall, "Good-bye Goten. I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Darn her!" he looked down at Bra, "Bra…? Bra…? Wake up…don't you leave me…not again…I love you" he aqua green eyes filled up with tears, he lay his head on her chest sobbing, he then sat up, "NURSE!!" he yelled out the doorway, tears rolling down his cheek.

A nurse came running in. She saw the hole in the wall, the Goten holding Bra in his arms, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What in the name of the lord!" she cried.

"Help her. She's stopped breathing," Goten pleaded.

"Some assistance needed!" she shouted out the door, taking Bra from Goten's arms and lay her down.

Several nurses and doctor's came rushing into the small room. They started talking medical terms, which Goten didn't understand.

"Is she going to be okay?" Goten asked watching the nurses and doctors resuscitating Bra.

"Get him out of here!" a doctor instructed one of the nurses.

"Sir you can't be here!" a nurse told Goten.

"Just make sure she'll be okay!" Goten warned the nurse. He then flew out the window after Bra's attacker.

Mirai Marron smiled sensing Goten following her. She could feel his ki. She sped up. She was going to play a game of cat and mouse. She was mouse and he was the cat. She sped up more knowing he was on way.

Goten flew after Mirai Marron. He could feel her ki. He couldn't understand why Marron would do this to Bra. Marron didn't seem to hate Bra. As far as Goten knew Marron didn't fight, so how could she form ki balls. And why did she look older today than she did the other day? But then she did say she wasn't the Marron he knew. So who is she? And what does she want? And why does she want to kill Bra? Goten had so many questions, but was Marron willing to answer them? He sped up when he felt her ki moving faster.

Mirai Marron looked behind her, she could Goten not so far away. 

"Darn him! I can't out fly him!" she spat, "I'll have to face him. Well this game is over then. You always spoil my fun, Goten," she shouted.

Mirai Marron looked at the ground for a place to stop. She found one and decided to land.

Goten watched Mirai Marron land. 

"What is she doing?" he flew down to where she had landed. He looked at the surrounding. They were on a cliff top. He landed a couple of feet infront of her, his ebony eyes looking into her heartless grey eyes. Anger was written all over his face. Mirai Marron smirked at him.

"Who are you really?" he shouted to her.

Mirai Marron remained to smirk, "Goten you know who I am. I've already told you."

Goten face went from anger to shock. Mirai Marron studied his face, and nodded to his silent question.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hands up who doesn't like Mirai Marron? *puts her hand up and see's everyone doing the same thing * hehe!! Well that was me chappie 9….i promise there'll be more action in the next chappie…well I think it will have to chappie 11 with the action….well you'll have wait and see!!! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *stops to take a breather * Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Goten- are you done yet? *Stops and looks at Goten * Ummm…no… Goten- well can you hurry it up? Pushy pushy…Muahahahahahahahaha….okaies I'm done now…. Goten- good cuz I'm trying to watch something here and I can't cause your laughing evilly!! Okay Okay well til next time!!


	10. Confusion i ran out a of a chapter title...

Disclaimer: Okies here we go…for the last time I only own Goten and no other characters…unless there made up! Akira Toriyama owns the rest!

Author Note Okies I know I've been gone for a long time…but I'm back with new chappies…So I'll start writing so you can read it! I have a surprise for you all….hehe!

Chapter 10: Confusion

Pan landed at Capsule Corp and burst through the door. "Vegeta! Trunks! You-" She stopped and blinked several times. In front of her stood two Trunks. Both were wearing completely different clothes. She recognized one of the Trunks because she had just seen him at the hospital. The other Trunks wore completely different clothes. He was wearing black trousers with a black vest and a blue jacket over the vest. He carried a sword on his back. He appeared a little younger than the other Trunks. Pan blinked several more times before passing out from confusion. When she woke up she was lying in Trunks arms. "Pan you okay?" he looked down at her, worried. "I thought I saw two of you?" She looked up at him. Just at that moment the other Trunks (who is of course Mirai Trunks) peered over at her, "Who is she?" He questioned. Pan screamed. "Trunks I didn't think it did I?" She looked at Mirai Trunks. "No," Trunks (present Trunks will just be Trunks, okies?) said still holding her. Pan then sat up with the help of Trunks. "So who is he? I mean he looks like you…so is he your twin no-one ever knew about?" Pan saw Bulma and Vegeta also in the room. Vegeta was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and his usual expression drawn on his face. Bulma sat in a chair opposite Pan. Mirai Trunks smiled at Pan's last statement. "I suppose I am his twin sorta but I'm not from this timeline. I'm from a different timeline." He chuckled at the girl. He even sounded like Trunks, Pan thought. "Oh," Pan nodded her head slowly still a little confused. She looked over at Bulma for answers. Bulma smiled, "He's not his twin but he too is Trunks. He comes from a different timeline. One where everyone is dead." "Dead? What do you mean?" Pan asked. "The androids killed Vegeta, Krillen, Tien, Yamcha and even Gohan," Trunks looked at the ground. "My father?" Pan asked. "Father? Gohan's your father?" Mirai Trunks asked, looking up at her. "Yes. What about Grandpa Goku and Uncle Goten?" Pan asked sorta understanding. "Goku? Goku died from a heart virus many years ago…and for this Goten, who is he?" Pan's mouth dropped open. "Kakarotto had another brat after you went back after Cell," Vegeta grunted at his future son. "He did?" Mirai Trunks asked. "Yeah, he's my best friend," Trunks answered. "My best friend was Tapion, but now he's dead," Mirai Trunks looked at the grounded, thinking of his lost friend. "Talking of Goten, where is he?" Bulma asked. "Oh shoot! I nearly forgot why I'm here!" Pan stood up remembering her message. "Me and Goten stumbled in on this woman, she looked like Marron. She trying to kill Bra. Goten's gone after her to stop her. He told me to come and get you two," She looked at Trunks and Vegeta. "Aswell as my father and Grandpa Goku. You must hurry," she instructed them. "We better hurry. She's very strong!" Mirai Trunks said. "How do you know about her?" Pan asked. "Pan, he's came back to warn us of her. He's came to take her back," Bulma filled in the young quarter saiyajin. "Yes. She's very dangerous," Mirai Trunks warned her. "We gathered that, now let's go!" Vegeta growled, angry that they weren't on the way already. "Hold on dad," Trunks said to the saiyajin prince, "We dunno where they are" "Just follow Kakarotto's brat's ki, you baka!" Vegeta growled. Trunks slapped his forehead, "Oh yeah," "Let's go!" Mirai Trunks said. "Yeah," Pan cheered, "Wait. I need to get my father and grandpa," Pan remembered. "Mirai Trunks you go with her to get Kakarotto and Gohan." Vegeta told his future son. "Okay then," Mirai Trunks nodded. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all flew off into different directions. Pan looked to Mirai Trunks at her side, "So what's this Marron doing here?" She asked, "I mean why does she want to hurt Bra?" "Bra?" Mirai Trunks looked at Pan confused. Pan forgot that Bra hadn't been born in the future due to no Vegeta being around. "Umm…Bra is Bulma and Vegeta's daughter. She was born a year before me. My uncle Goten likes her." "I don't know why she came back really. I thought she came back to get Goku. Marron's not all human. She's half android."

"I know that Marron's mother in this time was a android once."

"You're telling me android 18 is now human?" Mirai Trunks cried out in shock looking at the teenager.

"Umm…yeah. She and Krillin got married and had a kid together." Pan looked at the confused future warrior.

"Oh! Everything is so confusing from when I was here last!" Mirai Trunks looked ahead, still taking everything in.

"What do you mean?" Pan asked looking at him, while they carried on flying.

"Well for starter's! You're Gohan's daughter! Goku had another kid! Krillin and 18 are married and have a kid! The Trunks of this time has a younger sister! That's why it's so confusing!"

"I guess…hey there's my Grandpa's house!" Pan pointed down to the small house in the horizon.

"Do you live there too?" He asked her, this time looking at her.

"No, but I visit a lot…my father is here sometimes." They landed and Pan ran into the house, Mirai Trunks walked in behind her. Goku was stuffing his face full of food, as usual. (a/n: tee hee) Pan's father was watching his father, while Chi-Chi and Videl were talking in the kitchen, leaning against the worktops. Goku stopped eating and Gohan looked at the orange bandana wearing girl and future demi-saiyajin.

"Mirai Trunks nice to see you again." Goku waved at him.   
"Gohan?" Mirai Trunks asked the other man. He looked a lot different from the younger Gohan he knew. For starters he was in a shirt and tie. His hair was spiked up and he wore glasses. Different from when Mirai Trunks last saw him from what seemed like a year, was actually ten or so more years had past and the little Gohan he knew was now a father. Gohan stared back at the future warrior. Last time he saw him he was eleven years old, many years ago now.

"Yeah hi Mirai Trunks," he smiled at him. Videl looked puzzled. Both Chi-Chi and Videl were looking at the purple haired saiayjin.

"Yeah hi Gohan. Long time no see." He smiled back.

"Ummm…Gohan?" Videl looked over to her husband and to the boy who looked like Trunks but a little younger and was wearing different clothes.

"Hey mom, relax," Pan walked over to her mother and explained, "This is Trunks from a different timeline. He's came back to help us," she put her arms around her mother's neck and winked at Mirai Trunks. He smiled at her.

"Oh I nearly forgot Goku," he looked at the saiayjin who was once again stuffing his face, Goku stopped eating and looked at Mirai Trunks. "And Gohan?" He looked at his older friend. "We need your help?"

"About?" Gohan asked.

"Ya see daddy, there's this half android who has came back to kill Bra so she can have uncle Goten. We think and Goten, Trunks and Vegeta have gone off to get her and they need your help…"She said really fast and took a breather. "So let's go!" All five of them looked at Pan blinking at the young girl, not understanding what she said.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way!" She dragged Goku and her father from their seats.

"Umm…okay," Goku said finally getting up from Pan's pulling. Gohan looked at Videl. "I'll be back soon sweetie." Videl nodded her head. "Wait Gohan?!" She called after him as he walked out the door. He turned around looking at her. She smiled at him, a little worried, "Be careful!" He smiled back and nodded his head.

"Come on dad!" Pan called already in the air. Mirai Trunks and Goku had already started off. Gohan rejoined his daughter in the air and they both caught up with Mirai Trunks and Goku. Gohan and Goku asked what this was all about and this time Mirai Trunks told them but more slowly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mirai Trunks, Goku, Gohan and Pan landed next to Trunks and Vegeta. The fight between Goten and Mirai Marron had already started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know I didn't warn you about Mirai trunks coming back in it, I only thought of it when I put pen to paper. Will Goten beat up Mirai Marron and save the day? And will Mirai Trunks take her back with him to the future? Well stayed tuned for the next chappie of Twisted Love! * Claire whacks narrator over the head with the scripts* Narrator- hey what was that for? Claire- dunno felt like you were getting carried away! * Claire gets pokied on the shoulder* Goten- Claire we can go MY scene now? Claire- yes Goten we can Goten- yipee *starts dragging Claire into Chappie 11 * See ya guys in the next chapter! Sorry if there was any mistakes too!


	11. Half Android?

Disclaimer: I don't own of the DBZ/GT characters except for Mirai Marron cuz I made her up cuz she don't exist…

Author Notes: Okies this chapter is quite short. I had a hard time trying to think up the fight scene, so sorry if it sucks. Also half way through the chapter I drop the Mirai Marron to just Marron, it was getting on my nerves to keep writing Mirai. I promise you people that the next chapter is better and longer. Well I'll let you read it now…

Chapter 11: Half Android?

The wind ruffled Goten's black spiky hair. It danced around his clothes. His ebony eyes were locked onto Mirai Marron's heratless grey eyes. 

"I don't know why you want to hurt Bra, Marron?! But you aren't gonna hurt her anymore!" He yelled over to the blonde haired woman.

"Is that so?" She sneered.

Goten growled, his ki flaring up. His black spikes started flashing blonde and growing longer. His ki could be seen whirling around him, white at first and then yellow. His ebony eyes turned aqua green and his muscles toned up. His hair finally turned blonde and blew gently from his visible ki surrounding his body. 

Mirai Marron watched him and then smiled. "I can do that too!" She threw her black cloak off. Mirai Marron was revealed wearing; black baggy skate pants. She had two chains connected to a side belt loop and round to her back where they were attached to a back pocket. Her trousers covered most of her feet, just showing a little of her grey skate trainers (sneakers). She was wearing a pink crop top vest, which hugged her body. Her slim tummy was shown and an unusual tattoo was painted just above her tummy button. It's the red ribbon army logo, but Goten did know that. On her left arm she wore pink sleeve and on her right arm she had two strips of fabric tied around her arm. They were both black. Goten noticed a piece of metal on the right side of her neck and a piece of metal on her left cheek. The wind blew strands of her blonde hair over her face. She was staring at Goten with her grey eyes, her evil smile painted on her lips. She too powered up, only a white aura surrounding her body.

Goten stared a little surprised. "What are you?" He asked. 

"Well I'm not half saiyajin like you. But I am half human."

"I don't understand? What do you mean?" Goten showed confusion on his face.

"I'll start from the beginning. My father is Dr. Gero." Goten cut her off.

"Dr. Gero?" He asked. 

"Yes he was the brains behind the Red Ribbon Army which was your father destroyed when he was a little boy. My father then created Android 17 and 18. That's about the same time I was involved in a car crash. I lost all feelings to most of my body. My father helped me get them back, so I am now half-android. That's why you have probably noticed these metal plates on my neck and face." She brushed some of her hair behind her ear, showing the metal plates.

"So if you're half android, who's your mother?" Goten asked listening to the half android's story.

"My mother was also seriously hurt in the car crash. My father saved her by changing her into an android. She became known as Android 18." Marron looked at the ground. 

"How old were you?" Goten asked.

"I was 20 when I had the car crash, luckily because I'm half android I've been able to look 20 forever now." Marron still looked at the ground.

"Where's your mother now then?" Goten kept firing questions at her.

She stayed silent for a bit. "Mirai Trunks killed her and android 17." She looked up at Goten, anger flashing in her cold grey eyes.

"Mirai Trunks?" Goten questioned.

"Yes. Trunks who came back from my timeline, to help you father. But Trunks didn't know that I existed. And neither did Gohan." Mirai Marron smiled to herself.

"Gohan? My brother?" Goten was confused by all this.

"Well he was your brother in my timeline except you weren't born in my timeline. But he's dead now too. 17 and 18 killed him." 

Goten growled. His yellow ki energy flared up a notch. 

"Calm down tiger. It wouldn't be fair to kill you this soon." She tuted at him.

"Kill me?" 

"Well the way I see it is if I can't have you, no-one can. Goten it hurts me to say these things, but soon we'll be together. No Bra. Just me and you."

"I would never wanna be with you. The only person I want is Bra!" He yelled at her. 

Mirai Marron growled. "Fine if that's the way you want it." She formed a ki blast in each hand. She growled as she threw them at the super saiyajin. Goten growled at held his hands in front of him and blocked the blasts. He was covered in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Marron wasn't to be seen where she was standing. Goten felt something connect with his back and he was hurled into the ground. He stopped himself with his hands and flipped over landing on his feet, looking at Marron. 

"Your sneaky." He half smiled at her. "But two can play your game." He then disappeared.

"Huh?" Marron looked around for him, she couldn't see or sense him anywhere. "Where are you? You dirty saiyajin!" 

"Dirty? Nah, I like to be clean." Goten said hovering in the air behind her. Marron turned around. 

"Looking for me?" He grinned. He then spun round kicking her in the face. Marron was thrown into the dirt. She growled getting up. As she did, she saw a large ki blast head for her, with Goten controlling it behind it. She screamed as it hit her full on. She tried to gain control, nearing the cliff quickly. She dug her heels into the ground, starting to gain control of the blast. She got control and sent it back to Goten. Goten saw the blast head for him. He ducked, hitting the dirt. The ki blast zoomed past crashing into a mountain, turning it to rumble.

"Nice try Goten." Marron was stood in front of him, looking down at him. Goten looked up. Marron kicked him up, throwing him into the air. Goten managed to stop himself from reaching anymore altitude. Goten looked down at her. Marron stared up at him. She started to form a large ki blast. She threw it at Goten. He got prepared to block it. He closed his eyes and grinded his teeth When nothing happened, he opened his eyes. He saw the ki blast been thrown of by it's course by another blast. He looked down to the ground to Marron. He saw his father, brother, Pan, Trunks and another Trunks standing near to Marron. The other Trunks had his hands out in front of him in the direction of the blasts. Goten got confused. Marron was staring at the other Trunks.

"Marron you will not hurt anymore people!" The other Trunks said. He even sounded like Trunks, thought Goten. 

"Trunks!" Marron growled.

"Trunks?" Goten said, looking down to the purple haired boy, Marron was referring to. He was also called Trunks. He looked and sounded like Trunks, but how could that be? Thought Goten.

Goten was very confused. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it! Chapter 11! Wahoo! I finally updated!! Wahoo! Okies it's a really crap chapter I know, but I promise that chapter 12 is going to be much better! By the way I don't think this is going to go on any longer I'm very close to the end…I have it all mapped out in ma mind. * Goten- Awww, I can't do anymore acting soon ~Goten pouts ~* Goten you're in other stories so hush! * Goten- yeah! ~ He jumps up and down all happy ~* Well I'm going I have another ficcy to update as well! Bai Bai! 


	12. Andriod Shutdown

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the DBZ/GT characters in me ficcy ! I only sorta own Mirai Marron as she is too Akira Toriyama's character but she wasn't in the future so there for she's sorta mine! It's complicated!

Author Notes: Okies here's where I write my crap! Okies I have to warn peeps there is bad language in this Chapter due to Vegeta's, Pan's and Trunks' bad mouth! * Shakes finger at all three of them* Anyway I like this chapter the most! Hehe you'll see why soon enough! Anywayz I'll shut up n start writing! Enjoy! J 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Android Shutdown

"Trunks?!" Goten was still looking down at Mirai Trunks and to his best friend. He looked as confused as Pan, the first time she saw the two Trunks. 

Goten landed knowing Mirai Marron was no longer a threat. He looked at the Trunks he knew, ready to start firing questions.

"No time to explain." He told him. Mirai Trunks looked at Goten knowing this was the guy who was Goku's second son, who wasn't born in his timeline. He then frowned and turned his focus to Marron.

"Marron stop this now!" he shouted to her.

Marron looked at him challengingly. "Or what Trunks? You can't stop me! Remember last time?" She laughed mockingly and provoking the young saiyajin. Mirai Trunks growled remembering how she had kicked his ass last time they fought. Mirai Marron studied his face knowing he was thinking about that. She laughed scornfully. 

"Enough talk!" Vegeta growled. Charging at the blonde half android, turning into super saiyajin mode. (A/N: Just like he did in the Cell Games after Trunks was killed or hurt by Cell) 

"Vegeta! Wait!" Goku called after the hot headed angry saiyajin. Vegeta heard him but ignored him. He was angry and wanted to kick the shit out of Mirai Marron. She hurt his little princess. His little girl and now she was going to pay. He wanted to see her beg for mercy with his hands wrapped round her neck, crushing it. 

"Father don't!" Mirai and Trunks both shouted at Vegeta, worry on their faces. They both looked at each oddly and then back to Vegeta. Who was closing in on Mirai Marron, his fist out infront of him ready to punch her.

Mirai Marron watched him, a smirk formed on her lips. 'He can't hurt me' she thought, 'No-one can hurt me' She proceeded to smirk at him.

Vegeta reached her, slamming his fist into her cheek (the one without the metal plate). It didn't hurt her. Vegeta jumped back a look of pure shock written on his face.

"Come on Vegeta, you can do better than that!" She provoked him smirking. Vegeta growled and put his hands together forming a ki blast. He thrusted the ki blast at the smirking blonde. Mirai Marron was covered by smoke caused by the ki blast exploding. Vegeta then continued his attack by firing blast after blast, into he cloud of smoke that covered Mirai Marron. After ten minutes of firing blasts at the cloud of smoke he gave up feeling that he had finally defeated the half android. He stared at the cloud catching his breath. He had put a lot of energy into each blast.

"She's finally gone!" he said staring at the clearing smoke. 

"Wrong!" A female voice said behind him. The shocked look on soon appeared on his face again, as well as fear in aqua green eyes. He slowly turned round. Mirai Marron had an angry scowl on her face. "No-one can defeat me!" She clamped her hands together then rested them at her side and then started to swing them at Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes widened, watching her attack coming closer to him. Mirai Marron swung her clamped hands round hitting Vegeta full in his face, making him spin around from the force of the attack. Vegeta spun round several times nearing the ground. He finally hit the ground, creating a crater beneath him. 

"Father!" Both Trunks yelled watching Vegeta hit the ground. Their ki's flaring up.

"Vegeta NO!" Goku and Gohan shouted. Pan stared in disbelief of the saiyajins fall.

"NO!" Goten cried, his ki flaring up again. Trunks growled at Marron switching into super saiyajin mode then surpassing into ssj2. He charged at Marron but was stopped. 

"No don't! That's what she wants!" Mirai Trunks stopped himself from this timeline.

Trunks stopped in his tracks and looked at Mirai Trunks, an angry frown set into his face.

"Trust me please?" Mirai Trunks looked the purple haired saiyajin that shared the same features with him. Trunks calmed down and nodded his head in agreement. He powered down to just super saiyajin. 

Vegeta stirred in the crater his hair back to black. He looked pretty bad. He growled stumbling to get up. Blood trickled from his mouth and from a gash on his forehead caused by Marron's attack. His head hurt. He rubbed his gash; he looked at his fingers when he withdrew them due to the gash stinging. His hands were now covered in blood. He grunted. His head was thumping from a headache.

"Vegeta's all right!" Pan exclaimed. As soon as she said that Vegeta's vision blurred and he blacked out collapsing into the crater.

"Vegeta!" Gohan raced over to Vegeta with Pan. 

"I guess I spoke to soon." Pan said looking at the fallen saiyajin. 

"Panny the senzu beans?" Her father asked.

"I don't have them." Pan looked at her father. "I thought you had them."

Gohan growled. "I'll have to take him back to Capsule Corps." Gohan told her annoyed. Gohan picked up the saiyajin prince and swung him over his shoulder. "Pan tell the others where I'm going okay?" Pan nodded and watched her father fly off with Vegeta. Pan ran over to the others.

Goku watched his son fly off with Vegeta. "Where's Gohan going?" Goku asked his granddaughter.

"He's taking Vegeta back to Capsule Corps. He's been hit pretty badly on his head." Pan told him but looking at Trunks as she spoke. 

"That bitch!" Trunks yelled, turning ssj2 again. "She's tries to kill my sister first, then my father!" he growled, his ki skyrocketing. He glared at the blonde girl. Marron was laughing. This annoyed Trunks even more.

"Come on and fight me little boy! If you think you can take me on?!" She smirked, provoking him. Trunks growled, his aqua-green eyes flashed with anger. He charged at Marron. 

"Trunks don't fight her! Don't you see that's what she wants!" Mirai Trunks told Trunks. Trunks ignored him.

Mirai Trunks looked at Goku and Goten. "Why won't he listen?" He asked.

"Mirai Trunks, this Trunks is very different from you. This is because he's had Vegeta around while he's been growing up. Vegeta trained him from an early age, so he picked up a lot of Vegeta's attitude and that's why he won't listen." Goku told him.

"But if he goes to attack her, he'll end up like Vegeta!" Mirai warned.

"Then how do you plan to stop her?!" Goten said angrily to the future warrior.

"With this." He pulled something out from one of his pockets. It was a remote device (A/N: very much like the one Bulma made to shut down 16 and 18 in the Cell saga.)

"What is it?" Pan asked looking at it.

"It's a device to switch her off." He told them.

"Switch her off? I thought she was only half android?" Goten asked.

"Yes but this should still work and be able to switch her off." He looked at Goten's second son.

"It looks like something Bulma would make." Goku queried looking at the device.

"Well my mother did make it and she too is also Bulma." He reminded the saiyajin. Sometimes Goku can act really dumb, must have been caused by that fall on his head when he was a baby, thought Mirai Trunks.

"How do we use it?" Pan asked glancing from Mirai to the Trunks she knew.

"You have to get within two feet of Marron to use it." He told the quarter saiyajin.

"What will happen once it's used?" Pan asked more questions.

"She'll shut down." MTrunks told her. "Why?" he then asked, wondering why all the questions.

"Cause I'm gonna stop her!" Pan grabbed the remote device before any of them could stop her.

"PAN!" Goku called!

"NO PAN!" Both her uncle and MTrunks called. She's very brave for her age, MTrunks thought, considering she's only sixteen. 

Pan flew closer to Mirai Marron and Trunks. She jumped into super saiyajin mode. Shocking all four saiyajin men. Pan jumped infront of Trunks, making him come to a halt.

"Pan what are you doing?" He asked her.

"Saving your butt!" She replied with a smile. Trunks went to protest but she cut him off before he could even get a word in. "Listen to me Trunks. See this device?" She showed him the device in her hands, a serious face replacing her smile. He nodded his head looking at it. "Well it's a control to shut her down. So don't fight her because I don't wanna see you getting hurt like your dad." She sorta half smiled.

Trunks studied her face. "Pan are you saying you care about me?" he asked.

Pan blushed and looked at the ground, trying to hide the fact that she was. "Well of course I do." She looked up at him, her cheeks back to normal. "I care about all my friends!" She said.

"Yeah but you care about me more than a friend." He said grinning.

"No I don't Trunks! You're just so big-headed thinking that!" She yelled at him, trying to cover up the fact that she did have strong feelings for him. She didn't convince Trunks; she could tell by his expression, he was still grinning. That aggravated Pan into starting a full-blown argument with him. Trunks didn't try to stop it.

Mirai Marron watched the two. She had heard what Pan said about the device. She wasn't gonna be put to sleep again. She fazed out and the re-appeared to the side of the two super saiyajins. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little lover's tiff but-" She was cut off by the two.

"We're not having a lover's tiff! I don't even like him/her!" They both shouted at Marron, pointing at each other. They started arguing again.

"Could have fooled me." Marron said quietly, looking away. She then turned back round to them.

"Anyway as I was saying." She interrupted.

"Do you mind?" Pan asked angrily. "I am trying to have a word with the boy!" Pan shouted at her.

"Boy?! Boy?! Who you calling boy?" Trunks shouted at Pan. "I'm a man!"

Pan looked at Trunks and then laughed. "You a man?! Pu-lease!" She laughed some more. 

Marron watched the two, confused. 

"Atleast I act like my sex!" Trunks shot back.

"Oh and what's that suppose to mean?" Pan bitched, placing her hands on her hips.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mirai Trunks looked at Goten and Goku. "Do they always do this?" He asked.

"Yeppo, it's so obvious they like each other though." Goten told Mirai Trunks. 

"Ya know I think they're getting better at this." Goku remarked still watching the two bitch.

"Well are they gonna stop any time soon?" Mirai asked.

"They can go on for hours." Goku said.

"HOURS!? Well have they forgot that they have the device to stop Marron!?" Mirai cried angrily.

"Oh yeah!" He called over to Pan and Trunks. "Yo! Pan! Goten! You gonna break this up?" 

Pan and Trunks stopped fighting and looked at Goten. They stared at him a little longer before arguing again.

"I'll take that as a no then." He said quietly.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"If you act like a girl, that you're suppose to be instead of a boy maybe you'd find a boyfriend and stop bitching at me!" Trunks shouted at the demi-saiyajin.

Pan looked a little hurt and shocked by that. "Yeah well maybe if you weren't so big-headed, maybe some girls would like you!" She shouted.

"I have girl's who like me, thank you very much!" he smirked.

"Yeah but they're after your money only!" Pan smirked back.

"Well atleast I have girls flocking around me! I don't see you so popular with the guys!" He growled at her. "They're probably to scared too!" He smirked. 

Marron was still watching them.

That remark hurt Pan. "Fuck you Trunks!" She yelled.

"Oh no comeback!" He grinned triumphantly.

"Fuck…you!" She yelled right in his face, slowly.

"Fuck me! Why don't you go fuck yourself!" He shouted angrily.

Pan glared at him. "That's all girls want you for. Money and fucks!" 

That irritated Trunks "You don't know shit about my life!" He shot back. 

"How can I miss it! It's splashed all the papers and news everyday!" She barked at him. (A/N: what I mean by that is, since his mother owns Capsule Corps and Trunks being the hottie he is I guess his life would be all over the news when he does anything. Well the whole family actually.)

Trunks paused thinking of a good comeback. "Well atleast I'm important enough to be in the papers!" He yelled at her.

"I'd rather not be important then be important and have my life splashed all over the paper!" She growled.

Trunks was struggling to think of what to say next. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Pan provoked him. 

Trunks glared at her. "I don't have time to be talking to a weak saiyajin!"

Pan got very angry. "Weak saiyajin?!"

"Yeah!" Trunks smirked. "I come from the saiyajin royal blood line. So you're not even worth my time!"

"Well if that's so how come my grandpa can kick your dad's ass ten times over?!" She raised an eyebrow, knowing that would piss him off.

"How dare you talk about my dad, the saiyajin prince that way! He's an elite warrior as am I, unlike your third class saiyajin family!"

"So if your father's a prince does that make you a prince?" She mocked.

"Yes, and I don't have time to waste on you! Lower class saiyajin!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mirai Trunks sweat dropped as he looked at Goku and Goten. They were calm. 

"Don't worry about it MTrunks. He doesn't mean it. He says that to get Panny all fired up." Goku told the nervous future saiyajin. "Anyway don't you think Bulma would blow a fuse at him if she knew, which she does?" Goku laughed.

Mirai Trunks laughed. "I guess she would." MTrunks knew too well that she would since Bulma is also his mother. 

"Hey dad do you they'll start exchanging punches in abit?" Goten laughed asking his father. MTrunks looked at Goten, as to say your kidding right. Goten didn't see the look.

"They probably will." Goku laughed, looking at his son.

"Well hadn't you better stop them?" Mirai looked at the two Son men.

"Nah, they'll stop it soon." Goten said.

"Yeah but it's more important to stop Marron." He exclaimed.

"Chill MTrunks, they'll stop it soon and Marron." Goku said relaxed.

Mirai Trunks couldn't understand how calm Goku and his second son were. Pan had the device and there she was having an argument with Trunks right in front of Marron. How is it Goku has so much faith, but then he did with Gohan beating Cell. MTrunks just didn't get his family at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prince? Prince? I don't see any prince in front of me! No, I see a loser instead!" She yelled at him, smirking.

"Loser am I? I don't see you transforming to ssj3?!" Trunks said smugly.

"Yeah but you don't know the Instant-" Pan got cut off.

"Look you two! I don't have time to listen to you two bitching with each other all day! I have a schedule to keep to you know. So if you're gonna fight please let's get it over and one with? I'm running late as it!" Mirai Marron had enough of them bitching at each other. 

"I said earlier that do you mind?!" Pan shouted at her, angry she had interrupted again.

"Well no actually I don't mind!" Marron shouted back.

"Yeah well I do!" Pan yelled. Pan then clenched her hand into a fist and swung it round whacking Mirai Marron. Marron fell to the ground knocked out completely.

"Hey nice one Pa-" Trunks too fell to the ground. Pan had punched him too, making him blackout.

"And that's for insulting my family and thinking you could get away with it." She said rubbing her fist, looking down at the demi-saiyajin.

Goten, Goku and MTrunks looked at Pan gobsmacked at the two incredible punches she just delivered.

"Hey MTrunks I think this belongs to you!" Pan tossed over the device the future saiyajin. 

He grabbed it. "Thanks. But why didn't you shut her down?" He asked.

"I only need it as a diversion to make Marron think I was intending to shut her down. She's your problem you came back to stop her so that's why I gave it you back." She smiled at him.

Goku walked over to Pan. He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her. "Panny that was one hell of a punch. Where'd you learn that?"

Pan giggled. "Well when I have a great family to teach me, where do you think?" 

Goku laughed and ruffled her black hair.

"Whoa! Pan he's definitely out for the count." Goten said knelt next Trunks. "He's gonna be out for a couple of hours and have all mighty headache." He laughed.

MTrunks walked over to Mirai Marron. "Time to stop you." He said, switching the button. He picked the blonde half android up.

"What actually happened to her to make her go psycho?" Pan asked, looking at the blonde in his arms.

"She malfunctioned. My mom can fix her when I get back." He looked down at Mirai Marron.

"She lives with you?" Goten asked.

"Yeah." He said quietly and lowered his head so they couldn't see his face through his purple hair.

"I get it she's very special to you isn't she?!" Goku laughed, hitting him on the back playfully.

MTrunks jolted forward abit with the playful hit. He blushed, and they knew the answer was 'yes'. They said no more as they knew he was embarrassed.

"Well I dunno if Bulma will be willing but she might be able to fix her." Goku suggested.

"I won't ask her cause Marron caused so much pain for her and her family. I mean with Bra and Vegeta." MTrunks said. "How you gonna explain about him." MTrunks nodded his head to the other Trunks.

"Oh I'll tell Bulma I did it! She knows the fights me and Trunks have." Pan laughed.

Goten looked at his watch. "Darn it! I almost forgot! I left Bra at the hospital in a bad way! I'm going to see if she's all right. I'll never be able to forgive myself if she isn't."

"I'll go with you!" Pan offered, she then looked her grandpa. "Grandpa can you tell daddy where I've gone and not to worry cause I'm with Goten?" Pan asked.

"Sure! But don't be too long you know what your parents are like." He reminded her.

"Yeah I know." Pan knew.

"Come on Pan!" Goten called to her all ready in the sky.

"Okay." She then followed Goten into the sky and they both headed off to the hospital.

Goku and Mirai Trunks watched them fly off into the night.

"Well we better get back to Capsule Corps. To sort these two out." Goku said, picking up Trunks and flying off into the night sky. Mirai Trunks joined him, with Mirai Marron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it! Just one more chapter to go and this ficcy is finished! Bout time I say! It's nearly taken me a whole year! God don't seem that long! Well I hope that it won't take me forever to write the last chapter up. I'm sorry if there's any mistakes I have read through it so hopefully there shouldn't be. Well please review it, I would be ever so happy.

xXx


End file.
